Pulsar: The Awakening
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: The destruction of the world is a highly-debated topic. While most say it will be pollution or warfare, few anticipate that it could come from a world far from our own. And even fewer could possibly prepare for the destruction to come. (Rewritten version of another story of mine. Pokespe AU.)
1. Copain

**Welcome to the official re-release of Pulsar. As stated on my profile, someone has voted on my poll asking whether or not I should rewrite this. And they voted yes, so I took that as a sign that this should be rewritten. And let me tell you, the suspense was killing me. Now a few things. First, this will have much more detail than its predecessor. I'll be more about the specific characters themselves when needed, as well as give more back story and create a more detailed setting, all while trying not to bore you, the reader, to death. Second, I'll follow the original plan (in the margin of my math notebook) more closely. I'm taking it measure-by-measure, most likely coming just a bit closer to that 145-chapter estimate. But that doesn't mean I won't take suggestions, so long as they don't deviate too much from my original plan. Third, this will be a more serious work, but I'll try and slip little bits of humor here and there, most likely a bit more mature or dark. Which leads me to my fourth point, being that this is to be rated T for added detail pertaining to both injuries inflicted upon characters and the more 'mature' matters that will be handled in the story, as well as a bit of language I'll most likely add. Lastly, if you're ever wondering what the heck I'm talking about, there are four things you can do; go to Bulbapedia and check out the characters' pages, go to Noteflight via the link on my profile and look at the piece, look at the whole chunk of my profile dedicated to this story, or ask me for clarification through a review or PM. By the way, something I'd like to mention, the name will be changed due to the fact that, since I couldn't bare to part with the original, FanFiction won't let me have two stories with the same name. And with that, I give you... Pulsar: The Awakening.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was once a time—a simpler time. Through the eyes of children, everyone got along. There was no fighting unless it was right on their doorstep, a rare occasion for most. Through the eyes of adults, everything was for money; the wars, their jobs, even life itself. Through the jaded eyes of the elderly, who had lived long and full lives, everything was pointless. They'd seen enough worthless fighting to know that it was never worth anything. But there were always the select few who saw what was really there; something unraveling, unwinding, revealed to be something far greater than what was on the surface. And it's those people that stories and legends, epics and folktales, are written about.<p>

_3450 – Glassworks Kingdom_

"Come on, Greenie!"

"I told you not to call me that!" The two young children ran through the field of grass, reaching up past their waists. Despite the harsh sunlight beating down on them, they enjoyed running through the grass, always one jumping out of the grass—a young girl wearing a bright blue sundress—while the other searched for her—a slightly younger boy wearing a purple shirt and brown pants.

As the two played, the sun moved across the sky. Before they knew it, darkness crept up from the horizon. Hues of orange, red and purple skirted above the thick forest of trees at the edge of the field. But the children kept playing, somewhat unaware of the fact that night was about to fall, and they were due home long ago.

"Blue, we should be getting back by now!" the boy called to the girl. She didn't answer. He called out to her again. "Blue!" Still no answer. Wading through the grass, he searched for her in the fading light.

As a loud shriek echoed across the field, the boy was now alert. Almost instantly, he was able to pinpoint the source—by the edge of the forest. He ran as fast as his young little four-year-old legs would allow him. The closer he came, the louder the screaming became. By the time he reached the trees, his ears were all but ringing as his eyes fell upon the shape of an adult picking up the girl.

"Put her down!" Catching the attention of the adult, the boy charged for their legs, attempting to topple them. Instead, he only got a rough kick to the face. Blood and darkness mixed as his vision blurred, eventually subsiding to the ground. With a light _thud_, his eyelids flitted—the last thing he saw was the girl being carried away by this mysterious person.

"Blue…"

_3456 – Glassworks Kingdom - Green's POV  
><em>

Another sunrise, another day. The same mundane routine and the same eventual outcome—second place. Second to whom, you might ask? Did it even matter anymore? It was always someone different, so many faces you don't even care after a while. But there was one person I'd managed to surpass—Red. He was naïve, didn't know a single thing when I first when up against him. But, with time, he became stronger, more skilled. Luck I always told myself. But luck or not, I came in second.

But today, all that would change. Today was the day, the day of the tournament. We'd all sign up for it—even Red—and I'd come out on top. Walking up to the sign-up counter, I began speaking with the man.

"Name."

"Green."

"Battle style."

"Melee." The man gave me a strange look.

"You? A little kid doing melee? Whatever, I don't make the rules." Scribbling something down onto a slip of paper, he handed it to me. Gripping it was the faintest smile I could muster, I walked through the stadium doors. Taking a right, I entered the combatants' room—this is where the people competing in tournaments wait until it's their turn in the lineup.

"Hey Green!" I cringe as I turn around. As I expected, there's Red. Of course he's here, this is the biggest tournament in the whole kingdom! Whatever, I'll deal with him when the time comes.

"…"

"I guess I'll see you in the tournament." Finally, he's gone. I don't think I could've taken another minute of his overly-cheery attitude, and the fact that he's always trying to talk to me. _Sigh_.

I went through a few fights, managing to successfully take out each of the underestimating adults. They were easy, considering they gigantic and sluggish, no match for a nimble strategy such as my own. All I had to do was get behind 'em and they were as good as done. I'd only have a real problem once someone tried that on me.

Walking back into the combatants' room, I took a seat on the bench, catching my breath from the previous match. I was drenched in sweat from all the fighting, causing my normally-spiky hair to droop as I tried my best to keep it out of my eyes. Looking up at the match-ups, I saw that it was just about time for the quarterfinals. Looking around the board, I saw Red, of course, as well as a name that seemed familiar to me in some way. Blue. Where had I heard that name before...?

"Green and Palmer!" Hearing my name called, I got up, walking out of the pungent room and onto the battlefield. Before me stood a young man. He was a skinny guy, didn't look too terribly strong. I'll bet he wasn't too slow, either. This could spell trouble. As the fight started, he charged straight towards me. Dodging at the last minute, I took a swipe at him once he'd lost his balance. As I raised my foot for a swift kick to the side, his arm shot out, grabbing me. I tried to shake away, but he yanked his arm, bringing me to the ground.

Palmer got up quickly, putting a foot on my chest. I struggled to get up, my breath shortening as he held me down, picking me up by my shirt. Now in range of his upper body, I swung wildly, attempting to distract him for just a moment. But he stayed firmly in place, raising his other fist.

Suddenly, a light flashed upon my vision. I was in the exact same situation, except with someone else up against me. I can't exactly remember... But I saw myself moving to the side, kicking with both feet at my opponent.

Things returned to the battlefield, a deafening roar from the crowd filling my ears. Palmer was still pulling his fist back. As I saw his arm moving, I moved my head to the side, allowing for him to punch at a wall. While he cried out in pain, I kicked at his chest with both feet, using all the strength I had. He fell to the ground, letting go of my shirt. I stood in front of him as he writhed in pain, using this one moment to dive onto him with my elbow digging into him. He let out a strained cry, submitting immediately.

"And our winner is Green!" the announced called out. Slightly stunned by what had happened, I walked back to the combatants' room, taking my seat on the bench.

"Way to go, Green!" Instead of the usual feeling of irritation I normally felt when Red came up to me, I just nodded, only half-noticing that he was here. I'd just won against the guy. But... how?

Time seemed to pass at nearly the speed of light. Before the last round, which would no doubt be me against Red, I saw something.

The combatants were called; Blue and Jared. As soon as I saw Blue, memories flooded back to me. Us playing as kids, her getting kidnapped... Did she remember me? I mean, it'd been years, but there's still a chance, isn't there?

Once that fight had ended, I went up to her as she limped in. Even though she'd won, she'd dropped out due to an injury.

"Um... Blue," I said to her, more nervous than I'd ever been.

"Yeah?" she replied perkily, despite the pain she most likely felt.

"H-Hi. It's me. Green." There was confusion in her eyes.

"Green?" she began, cocking her head to the side. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"N-No, sorry. Wrong person." She didn't remember.

"It's okay," she said, limping over to a bench, leaving me to stand there like an idiot. For a couple of minutes, all I was able to think about was her. Trying to ignore the bitter truth that she had no clue who I was, I tried to think back to the times we'd spend together. Back then, she was some immature little kid. I guess she still was now, but I could tell that she'd matured.

"Finals! Red and Green!" That was my call. Walking out onto the battlefield, I just then began feeling the pressure of the crowd. I knew how this worked; someone, somewhere, had placed a bet on me winning. No doubt they'd racked up quite a bit of cash. But if I lost now, I was sure to have someone looking to beat me to a pulp.

"Ready... Go!" For a good while at the beginning of the fight, we just stared each other down. Occasionally one of us would try and fake the other out, quickly retracting whatever we'd done. Finally, I decided to go for Red. Praying for another of those visions, I skidded just a few feet from him, swinging my leg into a roundhouse kick. As expected, he dodged it. While both of us recovered, I shot a fist straight at his chest. A risky move, yes. But necessary? Probably, considering the kid was pretty strong.

My fist connected with his chest, causing him to stumble back a bit, the breath knocked out of him. Taking this chance, I tried to punch him again, only to have him duck, spinning around and tripping me. As I feel onto my back with a _thud_, he began to come down with an elbow pointed at me. I managed to roll away just in time, avoiding what could've been a near-fatal move. Rising in a split second, I placed a foot on his back, a satisfying smirk beginning to form.

Unexpectedly, Red began to rise, despite me putting as much weight as I could onto him. Even with me leaning on him, I toppled over onto my back once more. Red took this chance to land what must've been the most insanely-strong punch I've ever felt straight onto my chest. Suppressing the urge to scream, I just felt the wind knocked out of me as the announced called, "And the winner is... Red!"

Of course. He won.

"Hey, Green." The tournament ended an hour ago and he's _still_ bothering me. I just happen to be lucky enough to live in the same down as him. So we're taking the same route home. Simply fantastic.

"C'mon Green, say something. I thought we were friends." I stopped in my tracks.

"We. Are not. Friends," I managed to say through clenched teeth. My small body shook with all the pent-up anger and frustration I'd been holding in. "Not since day one have we been anything even _remotely_ close to friends." I heard my voice begin to rise. There was no point in quieting it. "All you've done is just get in my way, follow me around, and take every dream I _ever_ had and destroy it!"

By now I'd begun to yell. Red just stared back at me, horrified. It felt... odd.

"It's people like you I can't stand! You're always prancing around, doing everything I _can't_ do just to show off! And people reward you for it, for absolutely nothing! But what do I get for actually working hard for the past five years?! Absolutely nothing!" My throat was hoarse, and my face had become quite red. All I could think about was what I'd just said.

He hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry, Green," he mumbled. "I didn't know you felt that way."

H-He actually cared. He was completely oblivious this whole time.

And it was at that moment that I finally let everything out. The salty tears streamed down my face as my legs threatened to give out. Supporting myself on Red, I really thought about what had been going on since I met him. I'd never really communicated with people. For years I'd been away from my family and loved ones at boarding school, surrounded by cold and uncaring faces. Barely any time before I'd returned, I went on this stupid journey. And the whole time, all I really wanted was someone to spend time with, someone I could talk to—a friend. But at the same time, I was just pushing away anyone who'd tried to open themselves up to me.

But now, I had a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I think about this, it's beginning to look like something out of a Gold &amp; Silver friendship story. But whatever, this OOC version of Green will have to go all Silver on me. A little. And yes, Blue has no recollection of her time in Pallet Town. She's completely oblivious to the fact that she ever lived there, as well as the fact that she knew Green at all. By the way, this is not the end of the exposition I'll be having. Sorry if having another of these seems just a tiny bit unnecessary, but if you don't like tons of exposition, click away to something else. Anyway, next chapter will focus more on my version of the Yellow Arc. This was RGB. Or RBG. Whatever it's called. And I think there was something else I wanted to say... Probably wasn't important. So, be on the lookout for a new chapter. Probably not anytime soon, but eventually. Before Christmas, I hope. Which gives me just under three weeks to do this. Among other things. Wish me luck, have a good day, and... I'm bad at endslates.<br>**

_**- PastaKittyQueen**_


	2. Poisson

**I've returned, dear readers, with another installment of Pulsar: The Awakening. Seeing as the last one included some about the climax/finale of the RBG chapter, as well as some pre-book stuff, it seems only fitting that this one, being the second part of my exposition regarding the Glassworks characters, is based off the Yellow Chapter. Not only that, but it will include some stuff regarding Blue and her time spent missing. And quick little thing, for those of you who read the first chapter, if it said 3461 where all the important stuff happened, that was supposed to say 3456. It's changed now, so don't worry. And with that, let us begin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>3457 - Glassworks Kingdom - Yellow's POV<br>_

I stared out at the fuzzy shapes of forests across the enormous strait, glancing down now and then at the clear blue water. Feeling the cool water on my feet would've been great, but there were two problems with that—the fact that this was just shy of being declared an ocean and the fact that it would probably mess with that fish. So I just continued to sit there, feet beginning to boil despite the early hour, and waited for a fish to bite.

This was what I did just about every morning, at least since I was seven. Me and my uncle, Wilton, we catch fish for most of the western part of the Kingdom. I've been living with him pretty much my whole life, since my parents passed away when I was too young to remember them. But since then it's just been mornings fishing, afternoons fishing, the whole shebang.

"Get anything?" my uncle murmured from next to me. I shook my head, glancing down at the lapping water below us. A small squeaking sound came from next to me. Glancing over to my right, I saw Ratty, the little rat I'd befriended some time ago when I found him stowed away in our house. He seemed to smile at me before turning his attention to the water. Following his gaze, I saw something tugging on my rod. Exclaiming, I pulled upward, sliding myself backward. With the rod high over my head, I was still struggling to reel the fish in. Seeing my struggle, Uncle Wilton helped me up, assisting in the fish's capture.

"Got it!" I shouted, watching in awe as a gigantic carp flopped around in the little boat. Unable to react, my uncle apprehended the large catch, dragging it away from the edge.

"You sure got a big one, Yellow!" he cheered, keeping it down as he reached for the motor.

"I've got it," I offered, going over to start the boat's motor. With a deafening roar and a tiny puff of acrid smoke, we were on our way to the small wooded beach.

Upon reaching land, I helped my uncle control the carp until we got it into our house. There, it was tossed in with the other fish we'd caught before he said to me, "Mind going out to get something for breakfast?"

Nodding, I scooped up Ratty as I made my way through the towering trees to a subsection of the Kingdom's capital—Viridian City. I'd only ever gone to the larger part a few times, so this was all I knew of it, really.

Passing through the stalls, I picked up a couple of plums and kiwifruit, some potatoes, and a loaf of bread. I paid for the food, going back towards the forest. A chill ran down my spine as someone—or—something snapped on a few twigs, coming towards me. I stopped, waiting for something to happen.

"Get down!" I jumped, catching a glimpse of a red jacket before getting roughly shoved to the ground. Trying to get up, whoever was holding me down was easily capable of overpowering me. Another, deeper voice growled something as the person on top of me got off. I turned onto my back to see a boy—not much older than I was—standing defiantly against a taller teen. His crimson eyes shone with fury as a gentle wind blew back his spiky black hair.

"Oh, so you're gonna help out the little girl, are you? You're _such_ a hero," he said, his mocking tone dripping with sarcasm.

The other boy didn't even say a word as he ran forward, connecting his fist with his stomach. My attacker doubled over in pain, trying to shout something.

"G-Get... h-h-him..." His raspy words were followed by a short bout of coughing. Afraid, I turned my attention to the boy who'd saved me. He waved a hand in my direction, signalling to get away from here. Hearing footsteps coming towards us, I did just that, taking cover in a fairly large clump of bracken ferns. Peering through the plant's fractal-like leaves, I saw two other guys come out, fiercely attacking the red-eyed boy. He barely flinched, doing all he could not to submit. But alas, he faltered, falling to the ground.

Ratty peered out of my pocket, faintly squeaking at my horror-stricken face. The red-eyed boy was unconscious now, dragged through the forest. I stayed completely still until the only thing I could hear was the occasional chirp of songbirds.

"W-We have to go after them," I muttered under my breath. All I got from Ratty was a confused look that probably meant, 'You only just met him, why should help him?'

Ignoring his squeaking protests, I got up, storming towards Viridian City. Uncle Wilton would be worried sick, but he'd understand when I got back. And besides, it wouldn't take _too_ long. They couldn't have gotten far by now.

.oOo.

_Two Days Later..._

.oOo.

I sometimes wonder how a ten-year-old girl manages to go from chasing down three guys to a full-blown man hunt. With the thought lingering in my mind, I stepped into the crowded inn/tavern, known as Waterflower, searching out an employee.

"Are you lost, little girl?" I jumped, startled as I faced the tall man behind me.

"N-No," I said, still trying to calm down. "I was just looking to see if I could find a room here."

"Hmm..." He stroked his delicately curled mustache before saying, "I suppose I could find a room for you. Though be aware, it will most likely be no larger than a broom closet."

He stuck his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a little silver key with "Room 37" engraved on the little keychain.

"Thank you, sir," I said smiling, making my way over to a bar counter. It felt like weeks since I'd last eaten. Being pennywise is harder than I thought. Sitting on a wobbly bar stool, I waited for the bartender to come around.

"Psst. Kid." I glanced over to the right, seeing a brown-haired girl whose face was mostly concealed by a wide-brimmed black hat. "Yeah, you. Come over here."

Against my better judgement, I moved my stool closer towards the mysterious girl. She cupped her hand, putting it next to my ear, whispering, "Meet me next to the kitchen as soon as this place closes. I have information I think you'd like to hear."

The moment she was done, she slid off the stool, making her way towards the rooms as if we'd never spoken. I looked down at my pocket, seeking guidance from Ratty. But he just shook his head, burrowing back in to resume his sleep.

It didn't take long before the man from before—not doubt the owner—to go over to the front door, flipping the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. I scanned around for the door to the kitchen, eventually spotting a labelled door. Just moments after I got there, the girl showed up.

"So, if my sources are correct, a few days ago you were saved by this guy. Correct?" Frozen with shock, I could do nothing more than nod. "And right after, he was taken away by these other three guys. I'm assuming that is _also_ correct."

"H-How do you know all this? Who are you?" I asked, beginning to doubt whether I should've met her here.

"As I said, I have my sources. Now, as to who I am, you can call me Blue." She put out one hand, using the other to lift up her hat. "And you are?"

No way I'm telling her my name. I hardly know her! "I'm..." I racked my mind for a fake name to use. "...Amarillo."

"Great," she smiled. "Now, Amarillo, I know where this guy is. A little birdie told me you were trying to look for him. But, if you wanna get him back, you'll need to some help. You'll find an associate of mine if you go south to Saffron City. He'll give you some help."

"Okay... Who is this associate exactly?"

"His name's Green. Oh, and you'll need this if you don't wanna get spotted by anyone." She pulled out a straw hat, shoving it down onto my head. Without giving me a chance to answer, Blue ran off in the direction of the doors once more. What a strange girl.

.oOo.

_Three (More) Days Later..._

.oOo.

"I told you Amarillo, you need to hit harder!"

"Shut up, I'm trying!"

"Well try _harder_!" I smashed my fist into the thick trunk before me, leaving a shallow indent and several droplets of red from my bloodied knuckles. Suppressing the urge to scream in pain, I wiped it off, turning to face the prickle-headed boy standing off to the side.

"Is that enough?" I all but spat.

"... Yes."

I absentmindedly stepped away from the tree, in the direction of the boy. "What next, Green?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "I think you may be ready." I just knew my face lit up as soon as he said that. The faint squeaking proved me right.

"But," Green began, cutting off the imaginary victory dance going on in my head, "it's going to be difficult. And dangerous. Despite learning as quickly as you did, I am not entirely certain that you will be fully capable of defending yourself if you are correct in saying how tough these guys were. But ultimately, the choice to press on is all yours."

I knew in my heart I wanted to save the boy who'd saved me—It was only fitting, seeing as I'd be repaying him in a sense—but a little worm of doubt sprouted inside of me. Was I really able to do this? I brushed away the feeling, looking Green straight in the eye. "I believe that I am ready. When do we leave?"

"As soon as the sun sets," he said, staring at the golden disc hanging in the yellow/orange/red/purple/bluish sky. From where we stood, its light peeked up from above the black outline of the forest standing between us and our destination, washing a yellowish-orange light over everything.

.oOo.

"Wake up, it's time to go." My eyes shot open, seeing Green's shadowy face off to my left. I stretch my jaw into a wide yawn, blinking away tiredness while my brain took its time processing that it was time to go.

I got myself up, stretching out my arms before following Green through the night. We discreetly went through the forest, encroaching on a huge abandoned manor perched precariously atop a rocky spire.

"This is the place," Green whispered. Nodding, I continued along with him, keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters.

"Hiya!" I jumped what must've been at least ten feet, turning around to see Blue staring straight at me with a too-cheery look considering the situation.

"Pesky girl," Green muttered, walking ahead of us.

"Please don't do that," I complained in a hushed tone, trying to control my breathing as we went inside. Unfortunately, I was still taking giant breaths, which meant about ten years worth of dust flew into my lungs. Holding back a fit of coughing, I followed the two deeper within the manor.

"Aaahhh!" The three of us froze at the loud shout. It'd come from deeper within.

"Let's split up," Green breathed, signalling silently for Blue to go down the left-hand corridor and for me to go straight forward. He quietly tiptoed to the right, looking as cool as ever despite the anxiety I knew he was plagued with.

I could kinda tell what people were feeling sometimes. Like, if they're happy or sad or scared but they're just hiding it. Some kind of special power or something. But enough of that. Soon enough, all that would matter was making those three guys pay for what they'd done.

"Of course it was worth it!" I froze mid-step, hearing the raucous voices from a few doors down. Sure enough, light peeked from underneath the door, casting a faint eerie glow on that little bit of the hallway.

"Yes, but are you sure he'll pay us full? I mean, he's got a reputation for cheating his men," another voice said.

"Look, Ken, Harry, we're the greatest group of badasses there is—Team Rocket!" a third voice said. Thoroughly intrigued, I inched closer to the door. "I mean, look! We've captured this kid, like _real_ criminals, and in a day or so we're gonna get paid for it! If we're not criminals, who else would we be?"

"Kidnappers."

"Sickos."

"Eh, same difference!"

Curiosity getting the better of me, I put my eye up to the keyhole. Inside were the three guys—the light-haired one who's attacked that boy, and his two accomplices, the long-haired one and the black-haired one. They were gathered around a dim lamp, laughing like three kids who'd just gotten away with snagging some candy.

All of a sudden, I randomly lost balance, finding myself falling straight for the door. Knowing that even if it supported my weight I'd be caught, I just fell, accepting it. With a crash, I found myself sprawled on the floor. The three guys just stared at me like I was an alien or something.

"Any of you two order a kid?" the light-haired one, presumably the leader, asked. They both shook their heads. "Well, _I_ sure didn't." Taking advantage of their utter stupidity, I began backing away, hoping their wouldn't notice.

"Hey look, he's getting away!" Scrambling to my feet, I bolted down the hall as they attempted to catch me. Without daring to look back, I knew they were gaining on me. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to me.

Wheeling around, I bared a fist, just about shattering the jaw of the long-haired one, presumably Harry. Watching him fall to the ground, I heard footsteps behind me, and knew that Blue and Green had heard the commotion. Without hesitating, Green went straight for the black-haired one—Ken—and kicked him right in the chest. Still standing, Ken attempted to attack Green, only to have both their skulls slammed together, sending both into submission.

"You two are pathetic!" the last one spat, coming straight for me. Acting impulsively, I sidestepped, jumping on his back. Which proved to be a pretty stupid move, seeing as he just fell onto his back, crushing me under his weight. Luckily, Blue ran up to him, smashing a heeled shoe between his legs. Hearing something that sounded like a chipmunk with helium, I managed to get out from under him.

_Smash! _A foot smashed into the back of my head, sending me crashing to the floor, the wind knocked out of my lungs. I attempted to get up, only to have a foot placed on my back. Turning my head, I saw the bleeding and swollen face of Harry glaring down at me. Blue came running at him, stopped only by a quick fist aimed at her face.

"You think you can just come in here," he growled, "beat us up, and walk away like it was nothing? Well _think again_!" His foot pressed harder on my back. I let out a pained wail, regardless of my attempts to hold it back. Feeling a squirming in my pocket, I remembered that Ratty had come with us.

"N-No, stay there," I managed to whisper. Ignoring me, the little rat scampered onto my back, sinking his teeth into Harry's ankle. Feeling the weight taken off my back, he roared in anger and pain, kicking Ratty away. Watching him fall limply against the wall, a red haze overtook my vision.

"Why the hell did you have a rat with you?" he seethed. In a flash, he was on the ground as I had gotten back to my feet. Without thinking twice, I dived elbow-first into his chest. Ignoring the sound of his rib cracking, I walked to their leader, picking him up by his shirt collar as I leaned down into his face.

"Where'd you put him?" I spat behind clenched teeth.

"I-In the..." He froze mid-sentence, trailing off with a squeaking sound as he lost consciousness. Useless. But then, I remembered Ratty. He was still back there. Running, I came across the body of the small rat slumped in the corner. He was so cold... I didn't even bother to try and stop the tears trickling down my face. The only thing on my mind was the fact that I'd just left him here... Embracing the small rodent, I started wishing I could take back everything. I-I wished I'd taken better care of him, looked out for him.

"Whoa..." Sniffling, I turned to see the boy who'd saved me. He stared at me dumbstruck, like I'd grown rabbit ears out of my head or something. Before I could question him, everything got blurry. Within a matter of moments, I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's been a long time. Okay, so what just happened was Yellow started using her healing powers (without knowing it), and Red, who managed to get himself free, just saw it and didn't really know how to react. Green and Blue are still unconscious. And Ratty lived, so don't worry. Yellow passed out because she was using her powers, which in the manga tires her out. Also, the guys who kidnapped Red are the Team Rocket Elite Trio (they have their own Bulbapedia page), not the Elite Four, because those crazies are leaders of the Woodworks Kingdom and will have their appearance next chapter. Or possibly the chapter after that. They'll show up eventually. I hope that cleared that up. And in the following chapters, I'll be going somewhere with the actual plot of my story! Yay!<strong>

_**-PastaKittyQueen**_


End file.
